How to piss off Mario characters!
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: Yep how to piss off the mario characters! and the title explains it all, see ya
1. Mario

**Silvermist: Welcome to how to piss off mario characters! first up is mario**

Tell mario peach doesn't like him at all

Lock him in a room with wario

before you lock it give wario lots of Onions and garlic

Tell him bowser is better then him

Get bowser to put him on fire

Tell him he and peach aren't made for eachother

Tell him he sucks in brawl

**Silvermist: Well there's the list! **

**Mario: (kicks door down) Die!!! **

**Silvermist: Oh shit! (rruns off screaming like a sissy girl)**

**Mario: I'll kill you!!! (Chases silvermist)**

**Peach: Okay were done! See ya!**

**This is only the first chapter! Next up is Princess peach!**


	2. Peach

**Silvermist: OKay i'm back and here's the secod chapter!**

**Peach: I hate you...**

**Silvermist: I know i hate you too!**

**Peach: (Pouting)**

**Silvermist: Anyway here's the list**

Tell her she's the ugliest princess ever

Tell her mario said she's fat

Laugh when mario gets beat up

Steal all her dresses, Sell them on ebay, Then buy them back

Kill mario and run for your life!

Tell her she's the worst character in the Super smash bros series!

Have her get captured AGAIN, and tell mario not to save her

**SIlvermist: Well were done here**

**Peach: (grabs gun) I'll kill you! **

**Silvermist: Shit!! (runs)**

**Peach: Get back here!! (Chases after her)**

**Mario: Well next is luigi, Read and review!**


	3. Luigi

**Silvermist: Okay here's the list on how to piss off mario's wimpy brother luigi!**

**Luigi: Hey! im not a wimp!!**

**Silvermist: Really? Hey look a ghost!**

**Luigi: AAAHHHH!!!! (runs away screaming like a girl)**

**Silvermist: He is such a wimp! anyway here's the list**

Call him weegee on random ocasions (I know a author who calls him that!)

Tell him the REAL Weegee is better than him.

Tell him he's the worst character in Brawl.

Tell him Daisy hates him.

Suck him up with the Poltergust 30. (I like this one best. :D)

Lock him in a mansion full of ghost and don't let him out

Tell daisy he said she was fat

Laugh when luigi gets beat up

Lock him in a room with Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Skull bowser see what happens

Get king boo to eat him (I like this one)

**Silvermist: Okay were done here!**

**Luigi: (comes in with gun) I hate you! I'll kill you**

**Silvermist: Really? Waddledees get him!**

**Waddledee army: (Goes after luigi)**

**Luigi: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! (Runs away screaming like a girl.....Again)**

**Silvermist: Okay then? See ya! By the way daisy's next!**


	4. Daisy

**Silvermist: Okay now here's the list on how to piss off daisy!**

**Daisy: Do you even enjoy this!?!**

**Silvermist: Yes i do, Anyway let's just get to the list**

Tell her she's the worst Mario character ever

Get Wailuigi to hug her

Tell her luigi hates her

Constantly score goals on her in MSC and eventually you'll ** her off so much she'll take her anger out on her defenseless team mates

Lock her in a room with Wario, Wailuigi, Bowser, and Bowser Jr.

Get petey Pirannah to eat her

Push her into a volcano

Tell her Peach and her don't make good partners

**Silvermist: Now were done, and next is Wario!**

**Daisy: I'll kill you for this! (Grabs an Axe)**

**Silvermist: Oh shit! (Runs off screaming like a sissy girl)**


	5. Wario

**Silvermist: Okay now it's wario's list**

**Wario: You hate me don't you?**

**Silvermist: Yes, I hate you very much!**

**Wario: Oh**

**Silvermist: kay let's get to the list**

tell him his games suck!

Steal his garlic

Steal his money

Tell him Wailuigi did it

Laugh when wailuigi gets beat up

Lock him in a room with giga bowser!

Tell him he sucks in every game he's in

"Accidently" make him fall into a volcano

**Silvermist: Well, were done here**

**Wario: (Kicks door down) I'll kill you for stealing my money**

**Silvermist: That wasn't me**

**Wario: Then who was it!?**

**Silvermist: Wailuigi! He did it**

**Wario: What!?!? (Goes to look for luigi)**

**Silvermist: Wow this'll be fun, See ya! and wailugi is next**


	6. Wailuigi

**Silvermist: Okay now here's a list on how to piss off wailuigi**

**Wailuigi: You hate me don't you**

**Silvermist: Yes i hate you**

**Wailuigi: Oh, then your a jerk**

**Silvermist: So are you**

**Wailuigi: Oh**

Tell him Luigi's better than him!

Set him up on a blind date with birdo

Get bowser to burn him

Tell him he's the worst mario character ever

Lock him in a room with Bowser, Skull bowser, and bowser jr.

Tell him Daisy hates him

**Silvermist: Okay were done**

**Waluigi: I hate you!**

**Silvermist: Who cares, Okay see ya, and next is yoshi!**


	7. Yoshi

**Silvermist: Okay here's the list on how to piss off yoshi! yay!**

**Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi**

**Silvermist: What?**

**Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi!**

**Silvermist: uhhhh.....okay? here's the list**

Tell he's the worst brawl character ever

Tell him him and birdo make bad partners

Get bowser to burn him

Tell Baby mario and Baby luigi he hates them

Laugh as yoshi Gets beat up

Lock him in a room with wario

Tell him that the Mario games could go on without him

**Silvermist: okay i guess were done**

**Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!**

**Silvermist: What? **

**Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!!!**

**Silvermist: Uhhhh....Okay? Never mind, and Birdo is next!**


	8. Extra ideas!

Silvermist: Hi i know i said birdo was next, but i got some extra ideas for Yoshi and daisy!

Daisy: I hate you!

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!

Silvermist: Okay?

Daisy: I have no idea what he said

Yoshi: yoshi!

Daisy: Uhhhhh.....okay?

Silvermist: Anyway, Here's our first idea

**Give him Baby Mario when Baby Mario's crying and being a brat.**

Silvermist: Well for this chapter we'll just do the things, like this (Hits baby mario) Here ya go (Hands him to yoshi)

Baby mario: (Starts crying)

Yoshi: yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!

Silvermist: I have no idea what you said, but i'm pretty sure it had something to do with i hate you....

Daisy: Poor yoshi

Silvermist: Now here's daisy's!

**I REALLY hate Daisy...**

**  
Petey Piranha should eat her... That'll be cool!**

Silvermist: Well there's the idea!

Daisy: What!? jerk! I hat.....(Randomy gets eaten by Petey Piranha)

Silvermist: That was funny!

Baby mario: (Still crying)

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!

Silvermist: Uhhhhhh.....Okay? anyway now birdo is next


	9. Birdo

**Silvermist: Okay here's the list On how to piss off birdo!**

**Birdo: (Glaring)**

**Silvermist: Yeah i know you hate me! Here's the list!**

Tell her that her and yoshi don't make good partners

Tell her she's the worst character ever

Dye her skin her least favorite color, then run for your life

Tell her yoshi hates her

Get bowser to burn her

Tell her she's ugly

**Silvermist: Okay there's the list, and next is bowser Jr.!**

**Birdo: (Walks in with flamethrower)**

**Silvermist: Oh no! (Runs off screaming like a sissy girl) **

**Birdo: (Chases after her)**

**Read and review!**


	10. Bowser Jr

**Aurora: Hey what's up? Anyway here's a list on how to piss off bowser jr.!**

**Bowser jr: I hate u!**

**Aurora: Yeah yeah i get that alot! anyway here's the list**

Tell him koopalings are way better

Tell him he's the worst mario character in the history of mario characters

Tell him He's the ugliest thing alive

Grab a flamethrower, and well... you probally know where this is going

Run for your life after that

Pay some guy to stare at him! (That would annoy anyone)

Tell everyone to beat him up for no reason

Laugh once everyone does beat him up

**Aurora: Okay were done! and next is toadette!**

**Bowser jr.: (Has flamethower) I'll kill you!**

**Aurora: Oh crud monkeys! (Runs off screaming like a sissy girl) **

**Bowser Jr.: Get back here! (Chases her) **

**Okay sorry about the late update i've been busy lately.... mostly because of school! abd i hate school. anyway read and review!**


End file.
